A pump component, such as a pump component serving as a heat cycle pump, driven by a motor is generally provided with a pump case, a stator case is arranged on the pump case, and the motor used for driving an impeller arranged in the pump case is arranged in the stator case. A junction box is generally arranged on the stator case, and an electric connecting piece and an electronic or electric element used for controlling and or adjusting the motor are contained in the junction box. It is commonly known that the junction box is fixed to an axial side (namely the end, away from the pump case, of the stator case). In addition, display elements and operation elements which are used for controlling and setting the pump component are generally arranged in the junction box.
However, the arrangement position of the electric connecting piece of the pump component of the above structure is unreasonable, and the electric connecting piece cannot be connected with a wiring component conveniently; the electric connecting piece and the junction box in the prior art are formed integrally, so that core-pulling demolding is inconvenient, the production difficulty is increased, and the production cost is increased.
Although, in the existing patent application of the prior art, an electric connecting piece is independently arranged on the side portion of a junction box, the way of arranging the electric connecting piece on the side portion is also unreasonable; conductive contact pins are integrated in the junction box, and thus processing and production are inconvenient.
For this reason, the utility model provides a pump component with an electric connecting piece arranged on the side portion of a unction box from another point of view.